Pirate Princess's Treasure
by Cierastar
Summary: Calissa is the pirate princess that is said to be just a legend. With the help of the Sirius crew will Calissa be able to find her treasure? Russell begins to develop feelings for Calissa but when she grows worried about what will happen when they find the treasure what will happen to her and Russell?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"So what are you going to do with her Capt'n?" Tom asked glancing in my direction. "Well if the pirate princess doesn't cooperate then I'll take my anger out on her family." Captain Alan's smile scares me. I struggle in the ropes tied around my wrists that are tied behind me. Colin saw this and kicked me. "Stop struggling wench! Whatever the Capt'n wants _he'll get it_!" Colin glared at me when Captain Alan spoke up. "Well it seems as though you need a time out… FUZZY!" "Yes Capt'n" A plump woman wearing a hell of a lot of pink came into the room. "Take her to a room and lock her up!" Captain Alan shouted and Fuzzy gently helped me up and took me out of the room. "Fuzzy thank you." I turned to my best friend and smiled warmly. Heh didn't expect her to be my best friend did ya? "No problem! Yer a sister to me!" Fuzzy smiled brightly before her face went serious. "Ya remember the plan?" "Yep! When everyone's asleep we'll go get my family and get them back onto their own boat." I turned to look at Fuzzy seriously. "Then you'll damage all of the sails on this ship which will give yer family enough time to escape." Fuzzy continued. "I'll also destroy the planks so the Rika can't board their ship." I continued. "Then you'll get into one of them smaller boats and head back to yer home which so happens to be nearby." Fuzzy grinned before starting to unknot the ropes on my wrists. She took me to a room and kept it unlocked and then she left.

_(3 hours later) _Fuzzy came back to the small room, that she left me in. "Everyone's asleep, now go!" I hugged Fuzzy goodbye one last time and left to put my plan into action. First I have to find my family. "Now they should be in the cellar." I whispered quietly to myself. I walked through a corridor with a whole lot of doors. "Damn! This is goin to take me forever!" I whispered loudly enough for only me to hear. I checked behind each door with the hope of seeing my family on the other side. "This is so damn ridiculous! They have to be in one of these damn rooms! Ugh I'll have to pick up the pace too before captain pervert wakes up." I continued to look behind each door in the corridor. I came to the last door and when I opened it… There were a long flight of stairs. "You've got to be fuckin kidding me!" I walked down the stairs while observing the dark area. "Ah! A torch! Perfect!" I picked the torch from the wall and looked around. The stairway was narrow and dark and full of cobwebs and spider webs that had spiders on them and everywhere I looked a rat would run by. The walls were made of wood and were the color black. I felt like throwing up when I saw tiny rat droppings. I even saw a skeleton which freaked me out the minute I laid eyes on it. I continued walking and started to wonder how a ship can have so many stairs but I pushed that aside when I got to the bottom. I came to a heavily locked door the minute I got to the bottom. I picked the lock and was relieved to see my family and they were safe. "Mother, father, Meloney, Daniel, and Alexander!" My whole family was there safe and sound. My parents hugged me for what seemed like centuries and then it was my siblings turn. After the whole reunited thing was over with I saw that the sun was rising which meant capt'n pervert would be awake soon. "Okay I have to get you outta here now!" I whispered quietly. I led my family through up the stairs with the torch in hand and stopped when I got to the top to put the torch back. I quietly led my family through the long corridor and out onto the drenched and freezing deck. I led them around the ship until I found a rope and connected to it was their ship. I turned to my family with a soft smile. "Now go!" I whispered quickly. "But what about you?" Meloney asked with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her warmly, my own tears starting to well up but I held them back. "I must stay here little sister to ensure that you all escape. Once I do what is needed to be done here I'll leave and meet you back home soon." I reassured her. She looked reluctant to leave but she smiled and boarded the small ship. Mother hugged me along with Danny and Alex for a few minutes and hesitantly boarded the ship. Then father came up to me holding something. "Take these. You'll need them just in case." My father handed me the most important thing to all pirates… "The golden swords?! But father these are yours!" I looked at my father with surprise. "They are yours now and you'll need them more than I ever did. Besides yer the Pirate Princess, so put them to good use." My father hugged me one last time before boarding the ship. I looked down and examined the weapons that lay in my hands. The blades were silver but shone gold in the light and the handles were solid gold with graceful designs on it. I cut the rope that held my family's ship to the Rika's and watched as my family sailed off towards our home country. I had walked towards some folded sails and took my swords out and cut them into tiny pieces. Then I went to work on the ones that were on the masts. Once that was done I cut the planks of wood into small sticks and then I had thrown all of the cannon balls overboard. When I had finished wrecking the Rika's supplies I walked over to a small boat on the side of the ship and got in. I cut both of the ropes and started to row my way home. That's when I saw the Rika ship's lights come on. Damn it! I knew it wouldn't be that easy to get away without waking them up! But they couldn't get to me even if they wanted to. I saw Captain Alan leaning on the side of the boat glaring at me and then he started yelling. "Why ya little bitch! When I find you, I will dish out punishment!" Then he started to curse under his breath. I had a smile plastered on my face and laughed triumphantly as I sailed back to my home country, Yamato.

_(2 hours later) _I had finally reached the shores of Yamato but I wasn't going to return to my house because I don't wanna put my family in danger again so its best if I stay away until Captain Pervert is put in his place. I walked along the beach and spotted a large bag that looked to be filled with clothes and it had a note attached. I walked over to the bag and read the note. "It's from mother!" I said happily. I looked at the note and it said:

_To my sweet daughter, Calissa,_

_I know that you won't return home because you are afraid that we'll be put in danger so you'll be needing all of your clothes. I've also gave you some money. You'll definitely need that! So we'll see each other again… Someday! _

_ Love Mother_

As I finished reading the note I noticed some wet marks on the paper. Mother must have been crying when she wrote this. I smiled to myself as I picked up the bag and began to walk. "I guess I should find a hotel to stay at… And a job too!" I said to myself. As I was walking I saw a girl who looked to be the same age as me heading towards a bar? The girl saw me and walked over. Then I recognized her in an instant. "Saika!" I exclaimed happily. "Calissa! It's been awhile hasn't it?" I nodded my head. "Why are you going to a bar?" I questioned her. "Because I work there so I can pay for my little brother's school tuition." She answered simply. "I'm looking for a job right now myself because I can't return home for awhile. So do you think I can get a job there too?" I stared at my best friend intently. "Sure!" I followed Saika into the bar and before I knew it I was a waitress. I remembered the clothing that I was wearing. I examined what I was wearing to check if it's okay. I was wearing a skinny short sleeved shirt, an ocean-blue vest that was lined with gold around my collar and going down the center of the vest and went around the bottom part of my vest, blue pants that fit me perfectly and that were the same color as the vest, and black boots. I looked back up at my top and noticed that my chest was a tad big and a little revealing but I still looked okay. Well more like pretty damn great! I sat my bag down behind the counter with Saika and began serving drinks and taking orders. When it was time to go Saika suggested I stay at her house so I accepted. When we got there I was greeted with warm and smiling faces. We ate dinner and then went to bed early because Saika and I have to go to work early tomorrow to clean up the bar.

* * *

**So I hope that you guys liked my fanfiction because I'm trying my best to make it seem interesting and adventurous so please leave comments and I will do my best for this story!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Princess Meets Sirius

Me and Saika got up early the next morning to go to work. I was rummaging through my bag for something to wear while Saika was in the shower. When Saika came outta the bathroom I had finally found something to wear. It looked the same as the outfit that I wore yesterday except there was like a short side half-skirt and only one color was different but the embroidery was gold and the color is red and had brown boots that stopped at my knee. Saika started going through her own wardrobe while I gathered my things and went into the bathroom. As I removed my clothes I noticed a big scar on my right leg and it looked new. _"Must of got it while escaping the Rika yesterday…dammit!" _My thoughts started wandering to when I was cut but I couldn't remember. I shook my head a little and proceeded to get into the shower. When the hot water had hit my cut I winced instead of screaming because I didn't want to worry Saika.

I got out of the shower and put on my clothes. I brushed out my long hair and tied into a ponytail. My bangs fell around my face as I finished my hair. Before we left I had cleaned off the outfit that I had worn yesterday and noticed a hole in it on the arm. _"I still don't remember how I got that cut!"_ I shook my head again and stuffed my clothes into the bag. I picked up my bag and me and Saika headed out. "So why'd you bring the bag?" Saika peered over at my bag. "Because I plan on leaving…" I looked over to Saika who frowned. "I said you could stay at my place and if you were to leave where would you go?" Saika still frowned as she waited for an answer. I smiled softly at her. "I must find my uncle, the Pirate King!" I made sure to whisper that to her. "Oh…" Saika started to look ahead and I did the same.

Saika and I reached the bar after ten minutes of questions from Saika. I kept my bag near me as we cleaned the tables. I looked down at my belt to stare at the beautiful swords that hang from my belt but I returned my attention to cleaning.

A few minutes later the door to the bar made a slamming sound as two large men walked in. "Bring us some booze! Now!" One of them shouted making Saika drop her rag. "Sorry but we're not open yet so you'll have to wait." Saika spoke as calmly as she could. "Bring us booze now!" The other man shouted. "We're not opened yet so leave!" I shouted back loud enough for them to hear. "Why you wenches! Since we can't get booze…" The men stared me and Saika down and had devious grins on their faces. "We'll settle for you two!" One the men grabbed Saika by her wrist and one came after me but I did a back flip while kicking him in his face. "Why you little bitch!" The man came after me again and I heard Saika screaming. I took out my swords and before I could use them two more men walked in but they were different. While the man wasn't looking I kicked him in his crotch and grabbed my bag while attacking the man that grasped Saika's arm. "Let her go you pig!" I shouted and slashed my sword across the man's arm. He howled in pain as the cut I made started to bleed. I took Saika's hand and started to move away. "Hey you two get outta here and we'll take care of them!" The man with the eye patch shouted at me and Saika and we bolted out the door. Saika and I ran until we heard the men's voices. "Dammit!" I looked over and saw a large barrel that me and Saika could fit into. I pulled Saika's hand and pulled her towards the barrel. I had Saika climb in first and I climbed in after and put the top on. I put a finger to lip and told Saika to be quiet. I heard the men's voices as they searched for us. "Where did they go?!" They passed us and kept searching. I was about to open the barrel but all of a sudden we were picked up and being carried. I looked out of the little hole in the barrel and saw that we were being put on a ship?! As we were put down Saika hit her head and was unconscious. I tried to open the barrel but it wouldn't open. _"Great, just my luck!" _I thought because we were trapped in a barrel!

_(A few hours later) _I heard footsteps coming towards us. Then someone opened the barrel and I jumped out making a perfect flip and landing on my feet, surprising the person that opened the barrel. But I winced when I remembered the untreated cut on my leg. "Hey are you alright?" I looked to where the voice came from and saw a boy with orange hair and brown eyes wearing sailors clothing. "I'm fine it's just a cut but don't worry about me, get her outta there!" The boy did as I said and got Saika out of the barrel. "Um… I'm Thomas and who are you?" The boy looked over to me as he started to walk and I started to follow. "Depends…if I tell you who I am you won't attack me?" The boy stared at me with surprise. "Of course not!" I nodded my head slowly. "Well my name is Calissa and I'm the Pirate Princess! Her name is Saika" The boy stared at me for awhile before narrowing his eyes a little in disbelief. "If you don't believe me than you will find out in time then…" The boy kept walking until we came to a room. "Hey Doc! I need help with something!" Thomas yelled at the door and soon after a man opened the door. "Oh well what is it-"The man stopped talking and took a look at me and Saika. "Well hello and who might you be?" The man had a gentle feeling about him. "Now's not the time for that Christopher! These women need help!" Christopher urged us into the room and I insisted that he take care of Saika first and he did. She only had a bump on her head but she would be fine. I studied Christopher's features as he put ice on Saika. Christopher wore a white shirt, black pants, black boots, had black hair, and dark brown eyes. Christopher took one look at my leg and his eyes grew in surprise. "What happened to you?!" I stared at Christopher and let out a sigh. "I was helping my family escape the Rika and destroying all of their supplies so they couldn't follow my family and after that I don't remember how I got this cut in the first place!" Christopher's eyes grew even wider. "Why were they on the ship?" I looked over at Thomas. "Thomas should know who I am after hearing that!" Thomas started to blush in embarrassment. "Well I guess you really are the Pirate Princess!" Thomas looked at me apologetically. "It's alright Thomas as long as you treat me like a normal person its completely fine!" I smiled brightly at Thomas as Christopher cared for my leg. A few minutes later Saika woke up and we explained everything to her. She got mad at me for not telling her about my cut and I continued to apologize until she forgave me. "Well that's it! We should take you to meet the rest of the crew!" Christopher and Thomas started walking out the door with me and Saika following close behind.

We walked out onto the deck and it looked like they were having a party. As soon as we got closer all eyes were on me and Saika. One man stepped up to the front of the group and I instantly recognized the man who looks to be the captain. "Hey you're those guys who saved us earlier!" Saika just blurted it right out. "Oh yeah I remember you two." The man with the eye patch had smooth dark brown hair, a hazel colored eye, and some kind of uniform? "Hmm… I don't remember you two at all!" The other one who looked about my age spoke up. He had light brown hair, dark green eyes, was wearing a shirt that showed some of his chest, blue vest, brown pants, a brown cloth belt and a brown belt that slid off onto his leg with a yellow buckle, and dark brown boots. Then there was the captain who had a black hat lined with red with white feathers hanging out the side, a red coat lined with gold, a white shirt, black pants, dark brown boots, and a gold fabric belt. He had dark brown hair and a dark brown beard. "Well Captain Morgan you should know who I am just by looking at me!" I stared at Captain Morgan as he stared back and then realization hit him. "That reddish brown hair, and those sea blue eyes…it can't be…Calissa?" I grinned at him as he looked at me dumbfound. "Well it's good to see you too uncle." The rest of the crew looked just as surprised as uncle did. "Well it has been awhile hasn't it? The last time I saw you, you were eight years old, and now look at you! You've grown so much and came out as a beautiful young woman!" Uncle started to laugh as he recalled all of the times we shared when I was younger. "So how and why are you on this ship and not at home?" Uncle stared at me with a serious look. "If I go back I'll only be putting our family in danger and I was searching for you!" I stared back at uncle. "Why would they be in danger?" Uncle looked puzzled and I let out a groan. _"Of course he wouldn't know because he stopped visiting!"_ I stared at uncle and let out another groan. "Uncle…you should know why they'd be in danger! You know very well that I'm the only one who knows where the treasure that belongs only to the Pirate Princess is hidden!" I yelled straight at uncle. He stared at me with wide eyes. "If you hadn't had stopped coming you would've known...and would've been there to stop the Rika from taking us…" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at the moon. "Father gave me the golden swords before he left…" I looked back at uncle and pulled the swords from my belt. Everyone stared at the blades in my hands and uncle's eyes shook a little. "But I thought my sister had lost them!" I shook my head as uncle thought back to his little sister which so happens to be my mother. "No she didn't…she gave them to my father and he kept them hidden…" I spoke in a soft voice and put the swords away.

"Well we don't have any spare rooms so Saika shall share with Eduardo and I'm trusting Russell with my niece and all of you treat Calissa like you would treat any other person because I know she hates being treated like some important person!" I started to hear Eduardo and Russell complaining and begging for me and Saika to share rooms with other people instead. "My decision is final! So why don't you guys show them where you sleep. Russell and Eduardo groaned as we followed them.

Pretty soon Eduardo and Saika went in the opposite direction of me and Russell. I followed Russell quietly and it was driving me crazy but I didn't know what to say so I just continued to follow him quietly.

Russell's POV

It really surprised me…this woman bein captain's niece. But she is beautiful I'll hand her that much! But doesn't mean I want to share a room with her! Those swords she showed us earlier were amazin! I looked back at her a little and the silence looks to be drivin her crazy. "Well this is it!" I said flatly and she gave me a look. "Don't be so upset just because a girl is sleepin in yer room! So get use to it!" She frowned at me as she finished her sentence. "Well I guess I'll sleep on the bed!" She started settin her stuff down on _my _bed!" No I'll be sleepin on my own bed and you'll sleep on the floor!" She stopped in her tracks and glared at me. "No, I'll sleep on the bed!" I glared back at her. "No I will because it's my room!" She glared at me once more and settled herself on the floor. She stared at me for awhile which made me give in. "Get up! I'll sleep on the floor." She looked at me with surprise. "But you said-" I cut her short on her sentence. "Get up and sleep on that bed or I'll make ya get in that bed!" She quickly got up and settled herself on the bed. "You're stubborn and funny, this may be interestin." I said while settlin myself on the floor. "What do ya mean by that?!" She sounded upset which made a little funnier.

Calissa's POV

"What do ya mean by that?!" I stared at him but he didn't move an inch. "Zzzz…" What! He fell asleep! He actually fell asleep while I was talkin to him! But he was kinda cute. I settled myself on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter because I'm trying my best to make it more adventurous and interesting oh and funny too. So please don't forget to leave comments and chapter 2 will be up soon. So bye bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One Day Full of Enemies

I got up early the next morning and walked out onto the deck to find Uncle Morgan. As I walked along the deck I saw Nathan just ahead of me. "Hey Nathan have you seen my uncle?" Nathan turned around as I approached him and let me say he looked pretty damn scary! "He should be in his room…" Nathan said that so coldly and walked to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the captain's room. I knocked three times and entered. "Mornin capt'n!" I said casually and he looked up in surprise and smiled broadly. "Well if it isn't my adorable niece!" I rolled my eyes and approached him at his desk. "Lookin for more treasure I see…" I had a small smirk play across my lips. "Right you are!" Uncle always got so excited when looking for treasure. "Well where are we headed too?" Uncle looked over the map and planted his finger on the… "We're going to the skull?! Are you crazy?! No one has ever made it out of there alive! Uncle you seem too crazy sometimes when it comes to treasure…" I tilted my head to the side and made a loud sigh. "We're not going right away! First I want to get noconuts and then we're going on vacation!" Uncle had a big smile plastered on his face. "You mean at that island where no women are aloud?" Uncle nodded and then I remembered what noconuts were. "Those things are good but when you know what they are its just gross!" I pointed my finger at my mouth and stuck my tongue out with my mouth open. "Blah!" I made a sound that sounded like something you would say when you eat or see something gross. "But they're good anyway!" I looked over the map casually. "Well yeah that's what you say." I headed towards the door. "Later!" I walked out the door and heard uncle's whines. I started to laugh at how he always seemed to whine when I leave. As I walked through the ship's corridors Russell showed up from his room. "Well someone's up early this mornin huh?" I started to giggle softly and Russell got a little bit angry. "Well you should've woke me up!" I stared at Russell and huffed. "It's not my job to wake ya every mornin. You should know when to wake up considerin how long ya been on this ship!" Russell let out a huff and stalked off towards the bathroom.

_(3 Hours Later) _I was staring off at the sea when the ship made a thud and jumped a little which made me lose my balance and I landed on the floor with a thud. "What the hell did we hit?" I turned to see Eduardo after I had said that. "Probably a rock or somethin." Eduardo walked up to the steering wheel, calling over Christopher, Thomas, and Nathan to help him. I saw Saika emerge from the corridor and walked towards her. "What did we just hit?" I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to where I was before. A few minutes later a cannon was fired. "The ship's under attack!" I heard Thomas yell and I looked to see the…Rika… "You've gotta be kiddin me!" The Rika began boardin the ship and I saw Fuzzy among them. Fuzzy smiled happily as she charged towards me and practically squeezed the life outta me. "Hey Fuzzy! Long time no see!" I smiled happily as Fuzzy let go of me. "What? Aren't you going to greet me too?" Ugh that voice. "Not even if my life depended on it ya damn pervert!" Alan scrunched his nose up and then smiled again. "You didn't even miss me?" I laughed bitterly. "If I did I would've killed myself for doing so by now!" Alan looked really hurt which only made me laugh more. "Well anyway I came to take you back!" Alan looked serious and I glared hard at him. "I wouldn't go with you even if it meant my death!" Alan looked angry now and he charged at me. I told Fuzzy to step away as I drew my golden swords. Our swords made a loud **"Clang"**. "I see you posses the legendary blades that all pirates seek." I smirked and kicked him in the crotch. "Damn right I do and I'm goin to use them to fight you!" I charged at Alan and our swords clashed over and over again. Every time our swords clashed I made a small twirl and would strike back. I heard Fuzzy fussing over Eduardo as usual and getting mad at Saika… Wait Saika! I kicked Alan away and ran towards Saika but Alan stepped in front of me with a grin. "Grr! Damn you!" I yelled as I continued to attack Alan until eventually uncle stepped in. "It's about time uncle!" I stared at uncle angrily and he smiled at me apologetically. "Wait she's your niece?!" Obviously this was news to Alan. "Of course I am ya pervert. I am the Pirate Princess! So of course the Pirate King would be my uncle!" Alan looked surprised and completely caught off guard and that was when uncle attacked him and then all of a sudden! "Monster squid!" Someone yelled out and a giant monster squid erupted from the sea. Its tentacles were flying everywhere and I heard Nathan talking about how it would be great to cook for dinner. I rolled my eyes at that comment. I ran over to Fuzzy and Saika. "You two stay back!" They nodded their heads and stepped back. The beast lunged its tentacles at the pirates but missed every time. I wasn't payin attention to one of its tentacles and it grabbed me. I struggled in the monsters grip but couldn't break free. I couldn't reach my swords either because I had put them away. The beast threw me around like a ball attached to a rope. "Ahg!" All of a sudden I was thrown into the sea. I saw Russell jump into the water and then I blacked out…

_Ugh…Wear the hell am I? _I thought as I sat up and found myself on shore. As I was looking around I heard a groan next to me. I turned my head and saw… Russell! _Oh that's right! He jumped in the sea to save me… _I turned and stared at the ocean. "The tides coming in… I better move us to higher ground. I stood and tried to move Russell, but I couldn't because he was too heavy. So I put my hands under his arms and dragged him towards higher ground. "This should be good!" I looked down at my clothes and realized that our clothes were wet. "Well they'll dry soon but wait… Where are my swords?!" I started to panic as I frantically searched for my weapons and then I remembered. _They fell on the ship when the squid threw me! _Just great… Seeing as I couldn't do anything else I sat down and tended to Russell. I put my head to his chest to see if he was breathing but… I couldn't hear his heart beat! "U-um… What to do? What to do? Ah! I know CPR!" I looked down and started to grow embarrassed. _I can't believe I'm doing this! _I bent down and hovered over Russell's lips. I closed my eyes and bent down until our lips met with each other. I started forcing my breaths into his mouth slowly. Occasionally I would sit back up and listen for his heart beat. _(10 Minutes Later) _I breathed into Russell's mouth and listened for his heartbeat and finally I heard a _**"THUMP THUMP" **_coming from his chest. _Oh thank god he's alive! _I was both relieved and happy that he was breathing but then I felt my face start to heat up as I remembered that I just gave my very first kiss to Russell! That deserved a flustered-looking face from me.

_(3 Hours Later) _Our clothes were finally dry and I started to doze off. "Well I haven't had rest for awhile so a little nap can't hurt…" With those words said I drifted off to sleep.

Russell's POV

I woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" I asked myself and then I heard a quiet sigh. I looked next to me and saw Calissa's sleeping face. _Heh she looks pretty cute when she looks like this. _I thought to myself before realizing that her swords were gone. I wanted to know where they are but I didn't wanna wake 'er. She started churning in her sleep and started talking a little. "Ngh… Rus…sell…" Why is she calling my name? She started to move around a little and before I knew it she was moving around a lot! "Ngah! N-nooo! Nng! No…no…no!" I saw tears escaping from her eyes as she cried out. "She must be having one scary ass nightmare!" I stared at her for a few more moments before I realized that I had to do something. I picked her up by her shoulders and started to shake her gently and then a little more wildly. "Hey! Calissa wake up! Calm down and open your eyes!" Her tears continued to fall as I tried to bring her outta her nightmare. "Nghaa! N-no! Ngah!" She started to breath really hard and cried out. "Calissa it's ok. Yer fine. Just wake up. Calm down and open yer eyes." I started to speak softer so she would calm down. She clutched my shirt using both her small hands as she slowly opened her eyes. She started huffing in and out. "R-Russell…" She said my name slowly before burying her face into my chest and then she started crying really hard. I started to cradle her in my arms before I even knew it. "Shh… It's ok…" She started to calm down as I spoke to her softly. She removed her head and I let go of her as she moved away. She sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes. Her doe eyes were glossed with tears and her reddish-brown hair was a bit messed up. She looked away and I turned my attention towards the sea.

Calissa's POV

After Russell had let go of me my heart started to beat a million times faster. I was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes so I looked away. I felt so vulnerable and insecure a minute ago but with Russell here those feelings melted away.

Just what _does he_ mean to me?

* * *

**Hi guys well I hope you enjoy chapter 2 because I will try to have chapter 3 up tomorrow so please be patient with me and I'm sorry that this hasn't been up sooner but with homework and everything it's kinda hard. Anyway don't forget to leave comments and bye-bye until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Closer

We've been stuck on this island for about an hour doing absolutely nothing. "I'm going to go take a look around." I said as I stood up and started walking. "Maybe I should go with ya." Russell sounded uncertain about me walking around alone. "But you should stay here in case the Sirius comes. Don't worry I'll be fine!" I smiled brightly at Russell and it seemed to have eased his mind. I turned around and started walking again.

I saw a lot of trees everywhere and I continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest. "Maybe I should go back now…" I turned around and started walking. "Didn't I just pass by this tree five minutes ago?" I continued walking again and passed by the tree again. "Oh god! I'm lost!" I started running around but always found myself back where I started. I sat myself down on the ground and just looked around until… _**"Rustle Rustle" **_I turned my head around in the direction of the rustling sound and saw nothing so I faced forward again. Just then… "Mmph!" Someone covered my mouth and grabbed my arms. I struggled in the person's grasp. "Just shut up and come on woman!" It was definitely a guy. Though I should've known considering his big hands and how strong he is. "You aren't supposed to be on this island." The man took some rope and tied my wrists together. He threw me over his shoulder and began walking. _Don't tell me I'm on this island! _Yes I was on an island where no women were allowed and where noconuts lived. Sometimes they would kill women who stepped foot on the island but other times if the men found the women attractive they'd make them do _things_. _What do they plan on doing with me?_

_(30 Minutes Later) _I was brought to a village full of men. The man carrying me threw me onto the ground and tied my feet together. "Chief I found this woman wanderin around in the forest! What should we do with 'er?" The chief came closer and examined me before displaying an evil grin on his face. "She is quite the sexy woman she is! I'll take 'er!" The men started to protest but the chief glared at them and they piped up instantly. The chief bent down and looked me in the eyes. "Yer lucky cause if you weren't sexy at all we woulda killed ya in an instant!" The chief laughed before grabbing my hair and dragging me off to his hut.

The chief threw me across the room and came closer. He picked up a knife and cut the ropes around my feet and wrists. I stood up and backed away from him. He put the knife down and inched towards me. I continued to step back until I hit the wall. The chief started to close the large gap in between us. He pinned me against the wall and smirked. "Well this should be fun." He whispered in my ear while playing with a few strands of my hair. I didn't know what to do because I didn't have my swords, Russell isn't with me, and I'm completely powerless! The chief reached his hands towards the buttons of my vest and then my shirt. He started to undo the buttons and I saw only one thing left for me to do… I kicked my leg up and hit in the nuts. I started running while doing up my buttons. All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm before I could even escape the village. It was the man from earlier. "Well it seems ya messed up wit da chief so now we're gonna lock ya up and kill ya tomorrow!" The man dragged me towards a dungeon and threw me inside. Everything in the cell was made of metal. There was a small window in the cell and it was completely dark inside the cell. I looked outside as the moon rose up into the sky. "Now what…?" There was nothing else I could do except await my fate. I sat down on the floor and pulled my legs as close to me as possible. I rested my head on my knees as I sighed quietly. _**"Clang Clang"**_ _What's that? _I thought to myself. _**"Bang Bang" **__Swords, guns, what's going on?! _I stood up and walked towards the small window. I saw a tall familiar figure fighting off with the men. The figure kicked the man and ran over to the small window. "Russell!" Yes it was Russell! He came to save me thank god! "Eduardo's gonna get ya outta there in a few seconds." I stared up at Russell. "Eduardo? You mean…?" Russell nodded his head and that was when I heard the sound of the cell door being unlocked. "Eduardo!" Eduardo smirked as he walked in. "You sure gave us a hell of a time searching for you." I had my own smirk on my face as I walked outta of the cell. Once we were outside there I saw the whole Sirius crew. I smiled brightly at all of them. "I'm so glad to see all you guys!" I said with relief. "So what happened?" Uncle Morgan asked. I frowned at the question. "I'd rather not talk about it! I just wanna forget it so badly!" After that we all ran and as we ran I saw uncle carrying a large back, full of noconuts I bet. We ran all the way back to the ship and set sail getting farther and farther away from the island. "Here." I turned around and Russell stood there holding my weapons. "Oh thank you Russell!" I smiled sweetly at him and it made him blush a little. "Yeah, sure." He said turning his head to the side. "Russell I mean it…thank you…for everything." I said softly. Before I knew it I hugged Russell who seemed to have been caught off guard by it. Russell began to relax as he wrapped his arms around me. "I promise to always protect you." I smiled at him as we pulled away. We both walked back to our room after dinner. I crawled into the bed after putting my short dark blue and black pajamas on. It was more like a short nightgown that stopped a bit above my knees but I hate calling it a nightgown so I just call it pajamas. Russell took his shirt off as he settled himself on the floor and fell asleep. I felt bad for him because he's sleeping on the cold floor and I don't want him to catch a cold so I take an extra pillow and blanket. I gently lift his head up and put the pillow underneath and then I take the blanket and cover his body with it. I see Russell smile softly as he slept. I crawl back into the bed and fell asleep feeling much better knowing that Russell will be warmer.

_The more time I spend with him the closer we get to each other…_

* * *

**Hi guys I am SO sorry for not updating this sooner but I've had a lot of homework lately and finals are coming up so it's hard to balance all this but I would like to thank all the people who understands and were patient with me. So here's chapter 3 and I don't know when it will be before I get chapter 4 up so be patient please! Anyway Russell and Calissa seem to be getting closer with each passing day. :D It's only a matter of time before they end up together! Yay! ;P Vacation for the Sirius is coming up in the next chapter and there's gonna be a lot of fun, water, and most importantly…swimsuits! So don't forget to leave comments and see you later!**


End file.
